Signed Annabeth Chase
by MythCrown911
Summary: Alexandra a studios bookworm wondered why her life was well dull. So one day having fed up how dull and boring her life is she made her own story, where characters lives were interesting and fun unlike hers. Meet her characters Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan, Rachel Dare and Percy Jackson which all have a counterpart in her world. So take a peek on what she made.
1. Prologue

_Alexandra always wondered why nothing ever happens in her life. Sure she got hardworking parents, she's got friends somehow but there was always an empty space in her heart which she doesn't know what to fill it with. So she kept a diary, at first it was fun but then as she go along, there was nothing interesting with her life unlike characters in books._

 _In the books that she read, the main character would have a moment of stardom, now she's wondering when is hers. But maybe she's just an extra, a character that people wouldn't mind because they're to busy to know about what else would happen to protagonist's life. People say "You'll get your chance" but the real question is when? Some people live their life not knowing if they've done their part or not. She wants to make a difference. If she's not going a moment of stardom, then she'll make her own even just in her own little world._

 _Tying her straight black hair and adjusting her glasses covering her grey eyes, she picked up a bronze pen. And wrote herself an own story, her own characters where lives were fun and interesting._

 _"hhmmm... What to write? Ahh! I know!" so she got down to writing. She would make sure the protagonist's life will be interesting..._

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

It's hard being beautiful

Every move you make, they'll be watching you

Make a tiny mistake, they already saw

Even if you try to hide, you can't cause their eyes are following you.

It's hard being popular

Everyone _stalks_ you

Even if you hide, they'll find you

In a flash of a camera you won't need any more bulbs at night

You have no PRIVACY

They want know to know everything about you, even the tampons that you use.

It's hard being rich

Everybody sticks to you like magnet to metal

Everyone wants a treat from you

Till you have to reach below the knee for money, they won't stop

Good thing I'm none of those and may never be….

* * *

 **So what do you think? Like it? Love it? Loathe it? Tell me in the reviews...**

 **Also Peace to anyone who had read That thing called destiny, I deleted it but I will continue it later on, i just need new ideas for it.**

 _-MythCrown911 out PEACE!_


	2. This is where it all began

**Chapter 1**

My name is Annabeth Chase, DON'T call me Annie. I will personally send you to Hades. I'm just a normal studios student girl, who has really thick glasses and hair curly and blonde but freaking frizzy as I don't know… I am tall for a girl, 5'9 ft. I'm 18 years old, senior in Goode High. And I have something for you to read, my diary, Ssh! This is TOP SECRET. Just read it and don't spread it.

Dear Diary,

This is how my story began.

"Annabeth, why are you late?"

"Sorry Katie! The teacher dismissed us late"

"Hmph… Okay but hurry up and change, we got a full house tonight" I nodded and went straight to the staff room. That girl I talked to was Katie Gardner, a co-worker of mine. She's 21 years old, studying Botany at Olympus University. The two of us are working part-time here because we need the money; she was abandoned while I was orphaned.

I'll tell you my very sad story so prepare for a tear falling scene. I was 14 when my parents died of a car crash, they were supposed to pick me up but no one came. When someone finally came it wasn't my parents, it was my uncle and cousin, Magnus. They told me the news and I was crying and begging my parents to come back, pick me up and go home and spend time as a family just like we planned. But Fates are always cruel. My uncle raised me till I was 17, but when I reached 18. He told me I wasn't a kid anymore and need learn to do things on my own. So I packed up and left but I wasn't angry at him, in fact I was grateful for him raising me as his own.

Luckily I found a cheap apartment even if it was really small. Then I found this restaurant and ask for a job. The owner, Mr. D was really nice (sarcasm) that he hired on the spot. My life is full of dramas right? I want to cry and be emo for the rest of my life huhuhu… but I'm not a dramatic person and besides I'm Annabeth and I don't cry easily.

"Annabeth, go take the order of table 7" I nodded and tightened my ponytail then went to table 7.

There was only one guy in the table; his back was on me so I couldn't see his face. When I reached the table his face was again covered by the menu. I wrote down number 7 in the notebook we always have when waitressing. I looked up and greeted him.

"Good evening si-"

It was Luke, one of the popular guys in the campus. I've heard he was handsome but the rumors didn't do justice to his handsomeness. His spike sandy blonde hair and his blue eyes, he was GORGEOUS!

"Miss, can I ask what time is it?

" _Time for you to love me_ "

"Huh?" he was shocked so was I, I said that without thinking.

"N-Nothing" I said stuttering. I am so embarrassed right now that I want to dig a whole straight to Tartarus. I looked at my wristwatch and told him the right time. Gods! What I just said was really embarrassing!

"Ahh... Thanks miss" he smiled at me though I think his trying hard not to laugh at me. The nerve of this guy! But I'm still embarrassed about what I did.

"Umm… could I take your order?"

"Let me think" he put his fingers by his chin, doing the thinking pose. Then he smiled at me with his snow white teeth, _gods a freaking killer smile!_ "Miss, I've decided. Can I order you?"

"Ha?" I was shocked at his answer that I might've look liked a gaping fish. Then what surprised me more was when he started to laugh. "Hahahahaha! Just kidding miss, I was just having fun with you!"

"Ahh… hehehe" I really don't know what to say or react. I mean a gorgeous guy decide to flirt with me? Seriously?

He stopped laughing but he was still smiling, "Miss could you come back later? I'm actually waiting for someone, but she's not here yet?" Of course he has a date, he's freaking handsome and very popular.

* * *

After almost two hours, Luke still hasn't ordered anything. He's still alone. I wonder if his date would show up. What an inconsiderate girl that supposed to be date of Luke, she didn't even show up.

But of course Mr. D with his niceness (sarcasm again), he ordered me to get rid of Luke if he wasn't going to order anything. I, even though it was against my principles followed Mr. D's order, went to Luke again.

"Sir, are you not going to order?"

I noticed his face was conflicted with sadness. "Sorry but my date hasn't arrived yet"

"I'm deeply sorry sir but it's been two hours and you haven't ordered anything. Also my boss is getting angry, and that we would throw you out if you still won't order"

"Oh… okay"

"I'm really sorry about this" I really feel sorry for him, first his date doesn't show up then we're throwing him out. He nodded then smiled at me though it was kind of a sad smile. "It's okay though I apologize for the disturbance in your business"

After that, he sadly walked away from the restaurant. Poor Guy. After that I continued my job. My shift starts from 5-8 pm, so when the clock strikes 8 , I immediately change then went home.

* * *

While walking home, I noticed a figure of a guy sitting on the floor his back at the restaurant wall. His knees were near his chest and his hands on his jacket pockets. I walked towards him.

"Excuse me…" I said then immediately the guy looked up. It was Luke."Are you okay?"

He stood up and dusted his pants. He looked at his shoes and scratched the back of his neck.

"Not really, my date still hasn't arrived so I'm waiting for her"

"Huh? It's already 8 o'clock How many hours have you waited for her, she's not coming…"

"I know"

"You already know but why are still waiting for her? You know there are some gangsters here" he laughed, "Just wishful thinking that maybe she'll come but you're right, I should head home"

Then his stomach rumbled and he automatically touched it then smiled sheepishly at me.

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not yet, do you want to get some ice cream?"

"What flavor? I mean I barely know you, what makes you think that I could trust you? You could be a stalker or a serial killer for all I know!" He laughed at what I said. Hey I was telling the truth well maybe half the truth about knowing him.

"Okay then. I'm Luke Castellan" he said extending a hand to shake. "I know who you are, you're popular at school"

"So wait, you go to Goode High? Also it's kind of unfair you know me and I don't know you"

"First of all, yes I attend Goode and so do 10% of kids in New York. Second, it is so not unfair if you're talking to a non-popular so of course you don't know them and lastly I don't trust you" I said listing of my answers and counting with my fingers.

"Wow! You listed out your answers clearly I'm impressed. Are you like top of class or something?"

"I'm always on top of academics"

"Ahh….but I still don't know your name"

"I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase"

* * *

 **First Chapter done. Yey! I wanted to apologize agin for those who have read That thing called destiny, I deleted but i will be continuing it later on.**

 **Secondly, I own nothing here except the plot and that 10% thing I don't know if that's correct ornot but whatever..**

 **Tell me in the reviews if you like it...**

 _-MythCrown911 out! PEACE!_


	3. Knowing him better

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth Chase, there now we're not strangers, let's go!" I was going to retort again but he grabbed my hand and dragged towards the Ice cream parlour.

When we arrived there, there were a lot of people. Most of the girls turned to look at Luke. Who wouldn't anyway, He's freaking handsome. Some we're mumbling if I was his girlfriend (I wish). But some others just thought I was his maid because I was too ugly to be his girlfriend. I took my hand off his, and rub them together. He turned towards me when we arrived at the counter.

"What flavour do you want?"

"Umm…. Mint with chocolate chips?" He smiled and ordered. He gave me a big cone with flavour that I wanted. We sat by the entrance of the shop, and ate our ice cream.

"Thanks" I said looking at the floor while licking my ice cream.

He then placed his hand on my head then ruffled it. "No big deal, besides thank you for coming with me. At least I'm not a Loner anymore"

"Actually I didn't come with you, you dragged me here"

He laughed at my statement. "Thanks anyway. I really needed someone and have ice cream, so I won't feel down"

"Were you waiting for your girlfriend?" I asked curiously.

"Nope" he said with the emphasis of the 'p'. "I wish she was, I've been asking her out for almost a year now"

"Not to be rude or anything but 1 year and she hasn't answered you? Why?

"I don't know, maybe I'm too ugly"

"Ugly? Seriously? Ha I bet you could be compared to the gods of Olympus with your handsomeness!" I quickly put my hand in my mouth. This is the second time I've been embarrassed towards him.

"Really? You think I'm handsome" He neared his face at me. I could feel heat rise up at my face. "How about, I court you instead of her?" My eyes widened at what he said. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He got nearer and nearer then, BOOGSH! "Back off!" I pushed him away from me. And instinctively aimed my pepper spray at him, he was sitting at floor, his ice cream melting at the floor.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down! I was just kidding! I didn't know I would bring such reaction to you" He stood up and dusted off his pants. "Aww man, such a waste of good ice cream" then he turned to me. Sorry for the panic, I caused also…" he snatched my pepper spray from my hands. "What's this? Pepper spray? Hahaha! What is this for?"

"It's my protection from perverts! Give it back!" I said trying to reach it and grab it.

"First of all, I'm not a pervert and secondly this thing exists. Hahaha! This is my first time encountering a girl that uses pepper spray"

I'm getting annoyed at him by the minute. First, he drags me here even though we barely know each other. Then he teases me to no end. And finally makes fun of me, just because I'm ugly doesn't he could pick on me. I glared at him then turned my back at him, walking away.

"Hey Annie, wait up! Where are you going?"

"Don't call me Annie. And I'm going home"

"Come on, I was just kidding" he said following me, I fastened my pace. "Sorry Annie, I'm not going to do that again" I just ignored him. Finally I heard him sigh and walked away.

When I was rounding up a corner, I saw a drunken man headed my way. I turned towards Luke and saw he was walking away. I grabbed my pepper spray at my pocket then realized it was with Luke. I looked at Luke then towards the drunken man. Whatever! Gods of Olympus, help me!

In the end I chose to keep going, I was looking at the path to keep my focus on walking home.

"I did it my waaaaaay!" he sang out of tune. He was wobbling while walking then boogsh! Son of a Titan!

"Hey Miss! Why did you bump me?" He grabbed my wrist and I tried to pry it off my wrist.

"Huh? For your information, you were the one who bumped into me"

"Woot! Miss you don't have to deny that you like me that's why you bumped me. Come with me! And let's have some _fun_!" I pried off my arm, pushed him then ran away. But he reached my hair and tugged on it. I was going to cry but then I saw Luke behind the man. He tapped the guy at the shoulder then when the man faced him, he sprayed him at the face. He let go of my hair and Luke and I ran.

"Woo! Pepper sprays really are effective!" he said laughing, then handing over my pepper spray. "Good thing I went back to return this to you"

"Thank you for saving me"

"No big deal. I was making fun of you a while ago so now we're even" He smiled at me and I return the gesture. "Come on! Let me take you home at your place. And don't try to reject because we're not strangers anymore" I thought about it then smiled. "Fine."

I was surprised when he abruptly hide my hair behind my ear. Then He smiled. "You know you look cute when you smile"

Because of my surprise I shoved him and he just laughed. "You're weird, usually girls blush but you push. Are you an amazon?"

I wanted to comment about me the only one pushing because I know a certain person who punches guys who hit on her(Clarisse).

"Psh! Where is your car, anyway? I want to go home now" I said not staring at him. He laughed then dragged me AGAIN to his car.

* * *

 **I suck at updating but I'll try to continue this story.**

 **Anyway, I so happy right now because I am now part of top ten in my country on quiz up on the category Percy Jackson. So happy!**

 **That's all! Byee!**

 _~MythCrown911 Peace out!_


End file.
